The invention presented is concerned with a thermo-magnetic apparatus which generates medium power by the structure and the substance especially constructed and further, by external but integral control devices annexed.
The thermo-magnetic devices heretofore are used as thermal switch and low power applications. This is because that their operations are slow in nature and mostly discontinuous in their mechanical motions, and further their motion is of the finite stroke type. Many attempts have been made to obtain a continuous operation of these devices, for instance, by chaining, sequencing or using their inertia. Although these devices are approximate to the continuous operation, but the mechanical power delivered is too small for practical usage that these inventions are abandoned as good ideas.
Whereas, the invention herein overcomes the deficiency encountered in the prior inventions by using intentional removal of the self-starting ability of the thermo-magnetic devices, and by setting the thermo-magnetic device so constructed in a controlled high speed rotation.